zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Scarr: The Guardian's Mission
Warning: This may contain some of my personal theories, so there will be no offense or flames. The Guardians' Mission Summary: In the world of Termina, there lies an underground hideout for an organization called the Guardians. The Guardians are responsible (alongside the giants) for protecting the terminian people. They were started by two men named James Payne and Parren Quillvett. Split into fifteen divisions, and five main ones, Scarr is the fifth Captain. Chapter 1: The Debriefing He stood there in the head office, playing with his hair, waiting for his work to be assigned to him. He fidgeted with the keystone in the pommel of his claymore. Scarr was probably more bored then he is when his brother talks to him. "Attention!" Scarr stood up straight and immediately stopped playing with his hair and claymore. "The report on your previous mission," asked James. "It's right here, sir. What is my next assignment," Scarr asked with hopefulness in his voice. "Seeing that your previous assignment to see how Link was doing on saving Termina went so well, you have an advanced mission," James explained to Scarr. "Sweet! What is it?!" "Well, you see, the four Giants of Termina and the three Gods of Hyrule have started to fight. The three Gods are starting to win. As the protectors of this land, we are the ones to stop the fight," James said with a touch of determination in him. This was true, the giants were losing. The three Gods, Din, Farore, and Nayru, who didn't like how Termina praised the four Giants, were planning a demolition attack on Termina, and the scouts of the Guardians haven't gotten this information. "We need to get as much information from Hyrule and Termina as possible. You, Scarr, will help with that. Once we have enough information, we will fight along side Giants. Chapter 2: The Beginning Scarr set out to the four regions of Termina, searching for any clues about the Giants or Gods. He searched the Swamp, the Mountains, the Ocean, and the Canyon. He had a few theories, but each were as crazy as the next. He even searched all of the Temples, and found some interestingly overlooked details. The design of the Temples, were creepy to him. There were walls lined with carvings of faces in the Woodfall Temple. In Ikana castle, there were carvings of almost the same faces and different figures in the columns. The blocks on the way up to the Stone Tower Temple were strange, too. These had faces on them, also. But, they also had arms on and legs on the sides, AND the triforce on the bottom. The whole design of the Stone Tower was just plain creepy to Scarr. The Temple itself looked like a human-shaped form. With a finger on the right pointing up, and the plain architecture of EVERYTHING that was made by Ikana. Now it was time to search for information in Hyrule. Chapter 3: Journey to Hyrule As Scarr ran across Termina to the Clock Tower, he came across some common annoyances (chus, dodongoes, bombchus, etc) and he plowed right through them. He had some leisure time, so he played some games in Clock Town. First he got a quiver at the shooting gallery, a 'piece if heart' from Honey-and-Darling's, and an other 'piece if heart' from the Treasure Chest Game place. As he entered the Clock Tower, he met the Happy Mask Salesman, standing there, hunch-backed as ever. Scarr went through the stone door, through the twisted corridor, over the large gaps, and up the huge fall, into the lost woods. He then proceeded into the Kokiri Forest (without becoming a stalfos, mind) and went to the Great Deku Tree. "So, Great Deku Tree, do you know anything about the triforce?(stupid question)}, asked Scarr to the Great Deku Tree. "Why yes, I do," said the Great Deku Tree in reply. He proceeded to tell the story of the goddesses creating Hyrule, then forming the Triforce. At the part where he said that they put it into the sacred realm, Scarr interrupted: "Where exactly IS the Sacred Realm," Scarr asked with confusion. "The Sacred Realm is not in this world. It can be accessed through the Temple of Light near the Castle Town Market," The Great Deku Tree replied quickly. "Okay, thanks, bye!" Scarr hurried off to the Castle Town.